The present disclosure relates to a technical field of a disk transportation device and a disk storage system. Specifically, the present disclosure relates to a technical field in which a disk-shaped recording medium is transported by a pair of rotation arms and a plurality of transportation rollers so that a large transportation distance is secured and the transportation performance with respect to the disk-shaped recording medium is improved without a large load being applied to the disk-shaped recording medium.
A disk transportation device is known in which a disk-shaped recording medium, where image data or audio data are recorded, is transported. The disk transportation device, as described above, is disposed, for example, at a disk changer that stores a plurality of disk-shaped recording media and takes out a desired disk-shaped recording medium, a disk recording and reproduction device that performs recording or reproduction of an information signal with respect to the disk-shaped recording medium, or the like (for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 9-106607 and Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 8-241552).
In the disk transportation device disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 9-106607 and Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 8-241552, a pair of belts are arranged at both sides of the transportation passage of the disk-shaped recording medium and the disk-shaped recording medium is transported in a state where the pair of the belts contact the outer peripheral surface of the disk-shaped recording medium.
The disk-shaped recording medium is transported, for example, between an eject position and a reproduction position.